Predators Sequel part II
by MGtwins
Summary: This is the sequel to "Predators Sequel" pretty creative,right?  so if you haven't read that one I suggest you to do so before reading this.
1. Chapter 1

Hi again! I'm finally back and as I promised here's the sequel to my first story (if you haven't read it yet you might want to check that one out before reading this…)! Hope you guys like it:

CHAPTER I:

Two months, perhaps. Royce couldn't tell exactly for how long they had been there. The game preserve was paradise compared to this. Not going to Earth was not the worst part though. The real problem was going to where they ended up at. Royce and Isabelle almost died several times trying to get rid of a few predators back in the preserve now imagine a city of them…a planet of them. That was for sure the worst part. The mercenary simply didn't understand what had happened. They had set the right coordinates…they were going home… "What the fuck went wrong?" He'd probably never know the answer to his question. The new planet wasn't like the preserve. The cities of the hunters looked a lot like the ones of ancient human societies, such as the Mayas or Aztecs. Royce and Isabelle would stay hidden in the jungle and hunt small local animals in order to survive. In the meantime, they had to avoid the predators. They had killed a few already but there was no point though. That was their planet and killing a few of them wouldn't make much of a difference. However the two soldiers had to keep on surviving and they were getting pretty good at it.

In that particular moment, Royce and Isabelle were hunting. They had set up a trap in the woods in hopes to catch something for dinner. Isabelle was behind some bushes close to the trap waiting for movement. If it failed she would be able to shoot whatever set it off. She had been there for almost an hour now. She was growing tired and hungry. But Isabelle was patient; she was a sniper after all... Her shooting skills weren't required though. The trap worked. The caught animal was smaller than usual but that would do for the night.

When they were at the game preserve at least they knew a way off it. They knew what they had to do. Now, however, the two soldiers were completely lost. How do you get out of place you don't know where is? Royce had already convinced himself that he'd die there. Everybody has to die eventually. It could be worse though, he could've been alone. Royce had Isabelle and that thought would always bring him some comfort, some happiness even. They hadn't had much time to do anything else other than run desperately for their lives since they got there but Royce couldn't help but notice that the sniper had distanced herself from him a bit. He didn't understand why…maybe she was just tired. Who could blame her? He decided he was over thinking things again.

Next day, Isabelle decided she was too hungry to have only what they'd usually hunt. Royce was very aware of the fact that the bigger animals used to be on the other side of the jungle. The same side the predators used to hunt. But Isabelle had asked him with those big sexy brown eyes that he found irresistible so he just couldn't say no. Plus, he was pretty hungry himself.

The other side of the jungle was much denser. On the bright side it would be harder for the predators to spot them through the vegetation. When they finally got there, the hunters were nowhere to be seen. At least for now they were safe. After some deliberation, Royce and Isabelle decided to hunt a deer-like creature that could be easily found in the area. Then, they set up a trap as usual and waited for the animal to get caught in it. Normally, Royce and Isabelle would split up and wait for their meal in different spots. But since the mercenary wasn't willing to put Isabelle's safety in danger – more than it already was anyway – he stayed with her. They hid behind a large tree and took a position. They had nothing else to do now but to wait and, by the looks of it, the waiting would be long.

During the waiting, Royce considered asking Isabelle why the sudden change of behavior but decided against it; after all he had other things to be focusing on at the moment. A noise took him from his divagations. It was nothing. He was starting to get bored. Thankfully the two soldiers were not about to wait any longer because just then, one of the creatures they were after got caught in their trap. The animal was fighting hard and almost got rid of it. Isabelle, however, was faster and shot it before it could get free. The deer-like thing dropped dead in front of them. The sniper couldn't hide her happiness. She was going to have a decent meal for the first time in weeks. Royce and Isabelle got out of their hiding spot and stepped to the dead animal ahead. Just when they were about to collect their dinner, the creature was somehow thrown away with a very impressive force. But there was nothing there…Wait! They should've seen it coming. A predator fully visible was now facing them. Royce hated whenever he was caught off guard, especially when he didn't have any fire power at reach. Isabelle and the mercenary couldn't do anything except what they actually did. They ran. Like hell. Royce knew that sooner or later they'd be caught by the predator. They needed to fight back. Royce wasn't exactly a fan of run and hide. With what though? All of their guns were left by the trap when they were about to get the animal they had just killed. Isabelle and Royce kept running through the woods as fast as they could. The hunter was right behind, giving them some sort of distance advantage; probably to make the hunt more fun…Suddenly, they stopped. They had run into a dead end. Now was just a matter of time before the predator got to them. Royce looked at Isabelle and saw the despair in her eyes. She was trying to climb the rocky wall blocking the way with her bare hands. She would fall every time but would get right back up and try again. She was not about to give up that easily. That was one of the reasons why he loved her. He loved her so much and had never said it. The hell with it! They were going to die anyway. So, with that in mind, Royce grabbed her by her waist and gave her a kiss. Their last kiss, perhaps. When he looked at her she was crying and for the first time in God knows how long he wanted to cry too. He got close to her right ear and whispered:

- I lo…

He didn't have the time to finish because he was interrupted by the predator's arrival. The hunter stood there for a moment, facing its prey. Royce stepped forward, ready to take the hit. A long time ago he had promised himself he wouldn't die as a coward. He gave Isabelle one last smile and then turned to face the predator. The creature actived its laser gun and pointed to Royce's head… he'd been through that before but there was no crazy con to save his ass this time. He closed his eyes and waited.

What must have lasted fractions of seconds seemed like eternity for the two soldiers. Next thing they saw was the hunter on the ground. Dead. Behind the smoke, a silhouette came closer to them:

Follow me if you wanna live. A blond hair blue- eyed man stated with a British accent.

Royce and Isabelle looked at each other. They wanted to live.

Well, that's it for now. I don't know when I'll be able to update it so don't be mad at me! Reviews are still appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER II:

They wanted to live so they followed the guy. Another man showed up afterwards. He definitely was from the Middle East; probably from Iraq or Iran. The two men apparently already knew each other and they formed a unit of some sorts. Royce figured the Muslim would work as backup in case the rescue didn't go according to plan. They had been walking for hours now. The British guy led the way as Isabelle and Royce followed.

Deep inside, Royce was glad he lived. Sure it was a shitty life and all but he had Isabelle and was even gladder she was safe, at least from the hunters. He still wasn't sure those men could be trusted. They finally got to a facility that looked a lot like the one they took shelter back in the preserve. Royce and Isabelle suddenly stopped just like they were waiting an official invitation to go in. The blonde guy saw their hesitation and nodded. The two soldiers took that as the green light and stepped forward.

Once they were inside, they couldn't believe their eyes. The place was like a small city for human refugees. Royce and Isabelle finally realized they were not alone.

- You'll be safe here. We have enough food, supplies and vacant rooms.

- Really? What the fuck is this? A hotel? Royce asked sarcastically.

The British turned to face him and continued:

- I get it. You have no reason to trust us. But we're all you have now. If I were in your shoes I'd take what I'm offered and due to the circumstances I don't think you got a better option.

The mercenary stared at the guy for a moment.

- You're MI-6? Royce asked, practically ignoring what the other man had just said.

- Used to be. The man simply stated.

After a few moments of silence the English man finally spoke again:

- It's Owen, by the way. We'll be having dinner soon if you're hungry.

- I'm Isabelle and this is Royce…Thank you for saving our lives. Isabelle smiled to Owen.

The former MI- 6 agent smiled back at her.

Royce thought Isabelle had learned by now not to trust people that easily, especially after what had happened with Edwin. But nope; he was wrong. She was still the same naïve and kind girl he'd fallen for.

...

Owen had directed them to a room where they would be spending the night. After settling down, Isabelle thanked him again and the man left to take care of dinner.

- So, I see you like him. Royce said with what looked like jealousy in his voice.

- I don't see a reason not to. She completed.

The mercenary frowned and she already knew he wasn't really good at this trusting people kind thing. Isabelle, then, stepped to him.

- Hey, the guy risked his life to save ours. How bad can he be?

Royce gave a smile at the sight of hers. She looked gorgeous when she smiled. He finally stepped closer and filled the gap between them with a kiss. She accepted it but stopped him before that could go any further. Her attitude was starting to get into his nerves. Not that he was mad at her or anything like that; he was just concerned about it. After breaking the kiss she stated:

- I'm starving. We should go eat.

He definitely wasn't mad at her. That was impossible. In response, he looked back at her and nodded.

- Yeah, we probably should.

...

She was throwing up again. It could easily be due to food poisoning. In her current situation that would make perfect sense. It could be a bug she had caught in the jungle. That made sense as well. But Isabelle knew better. She knew why she was throwing up and she had never been more scared in her life. She had never thought of having kids. Her profession would never allow her to be a full time mom. She liked kids though. Isabelle had never spent much time around them but her sister had a daughter that she got to see often. That place didn't make it any easier. She was in hell and hell wasn't the most ideal place to have a child. But to top all that there was Royce. Isabelle didn't know if he was ready to be a parent, actually she did: he wasn't. Her body was starting to change so she had to avoid him. Sooner or later he'd get tired of playing the understanding type a guy and would confront her about it. It was just a matter of time. She decided she would deal with that later. Now, she needed to go back in there and act all though not to raise any suspicions. Bottom line was simple: she was pregnant and she was going to be a mother. Isabelle wasn't actually happy about it but wasn't sad either and oddly enough she was glad Royce was the father of her unborn child.

Short one again!I'm running out of ideas! Yeah, I know! I hate when they get pregnant too but in this particular case it was the logical thing to do I guess. I promise it will get better. I'll try to make the next one longer.


	3. Chapter 3

I know that I had promised a longer one but I'm suffering from what you might wanna call a severe writer's blockage case. So this is all I could manage to come up with. Hope it will satisfy some of you…at least for the time being. Sorry! Here it goes:

CHAPTER III:

In the facility they had a curfew. The predators would go out at night to hunt so the refugees had to stay inside, stay hidden. They couldn't afford drawing unwanted attention; so after dinner everybody would go to their room, lock themselves inside, turn off all the lights and be as quiet as possible. That was the only way they could make it through the nights and so it was. Owen would say they had lost too many over the years and he simply couldn't take the chance. Royce and Isabelle were very aware of what those monsters were capable of so they did like everyone else and strangely enough their new "bedroom" wasn't so bad.

- This is nice. Isabelle stated in a low voice and then sat on one of the two beds.

She was exhausted. First, she had almost died earlier that day which was becoming a very annoying habit apparently then she had walked for hours in order to get to a facility that only God knows why had to be located on the top of a mountain and finally, to top all that, she was feeling sick at every minute due to the pregnancy. All Isabelle wanted by now was a good night sleep. So without thinking, she began to undress. She took her black tank top off and was getting ready to go to bed. Just then, the sniper remembered she already had a small baby bump and Royce could notice it so she quickly grabbed her top again covering herself with it. Isabelle knew her reaction hadn't been as discreet as she intended and Royce would eventually confront her about it. She turned to face him to see what he'd do. The mercenary looked annoyed to say the least. Her behavior lately was really driving him crazy.

- You know, just in case you don't remember, I've seen you naked. Royce teased trying to make her tell him what was going on.

Her response wasn't all that revealing. In fact, was no response at all. Isabelle simply gave him a little smile and said nothing.

- What's going on? He finally managed to ask.

- Nothing! I'm just tired…I mean…I'm not used to this, you know…getting undressed in front of another person, especially a guy….

He frowned. He wasn't buying any of her lame excuses and Isabelle started to consider the possibility that maybe it was time to tell him. But how would she do that exactly? Well, she was about to find out. The sniper opened her mouth ready to tell the truth but before any sound could come out of it the facility alarm went off. Royce's attention was now on the movement outside giving her plenty of time to put her top back on.

They ran to the door waiting orders to follow. Royce and Isabelle didn't know how things worked around there. It could be nothing, just another animal that got lost.

When they finally made it out of the room chaos had been installed. Judging by the panic and screaming, Royce figured that one of the hunters must have gotten past the security system and was now inside.

The mercenary sprinted back to the room to get his gun and Isabelle's rifle. By then, she had already teamed up with Owen who was explaining the situation:

- Apparently, something got past the alarm setting it off but we're still not sure what it was.

- Is there any chance it was one of the hunters? The sniper asked apprehensively.

- That would be my hunch. Royce said as he handed the rifle to Isabelle.

She looked at it hesitantly. For the first time in her life, Isabelle didn't want to fight. She was scared. She didn't want to die before seeing her baby's face. Something kept telling her it was going to have Royce's eyes. Even though Isabelle was resisting inside she knew what she had to do. Finally, the sniper took her gun and followed Owen and Royce to the first floor ready to do what she did best: to survive.


End file.
